Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices and electronic components. Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be terminated with cable connectors to be coupled to mating posts of electrical devices. Connectors typically have a connector body, a threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the connector body, a bore extending into the connector body from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. The connectors must maintain electrical connection and signal shielding with the cable despite rotation, tugging, bending, or other movement of the cable and the connector.
Further, the connectors must mitigate the introduction of interference or ingress noise into the connector and signal pathway. Ingres noise causes a variety of problems, including not just reduced signal quality to the home, but large aggregated return path noise issues at the plant. Without properly seating a connector on a female connector or post, ingress noise can leak into the connector. However, it is difficult to know whether a connector is properly seated on a post; without a tool, some ingress noise is nearly guaranteed. An improved connector that mitigates the introduction of ingress noise is needed.